NaLu Week
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: My entries for 2015 NaLu Week. Series of OneShots.
1. Wander

**No spoilers in this chapter ^_^**

 **High school AU.**

 **NaLu Week Day 1: Wander**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"You can do this, Lucy," said a girl with long, blonde hair that was tied into a side pony as she paced back and forth. "C'mon, it's just opening a door!"

The girl looked semi familiar, but Natsu's brain felt foggy.

He leaned back against one of the lockers, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed with pure amusement on his face.

The girl reached for the door knob, just about to grasp it, but then pulled her hand back. "Argggg," she groaned, throwing her head back. "I can't do it! Stupid, Lucy!" She smacked her forehead.

 _What a weirdo,_ Natsu shook his head, biting back a laugh.

And then he froze.

 _She's the new girl!_

The entire day, _she_ was the only thing Natsu had heard about.

"Did any of you meet the new girl yet?" Lisanna had asked at lunch.

"No," everyone had answered.

"I caught a glimpse of her," Loke had stated. "She looks divine."

"You think any female looks _divine_ ," Cana had scoffed and then with a smirk she had said, "I heard she has big tits."

"I heard she was super nice," Levy had chimed in.

"I heard she's really smart," Erza had added.

"Ahh I want to meet her," Mira had sighed.

"Why do you all care so much?" Natsu had grumbled.

He couldn't fathom why everyone had been making a big deal about some new girl.

Hell, Natsu barely knew who anyone was at school besides his friends and rivals so he wouldn't be able to pinpoint a new girl anyhow.

"We only care because she's probably nervous and overwhelmed," Lisanna had glared at Natsu.

"And imagine how shy she might be," Levy had said with a worried expression on her face.

Natsu had gulped, instantly feeling guilty as he rubbed the back of his head.

He hadn't thought about that…The new girl would obviously have no friends…And is probably very lonely…And Natsu had been a new kid too at one point…

He didn't want to think about this anymore, but the group carried on talking about rumors they had heard about the girl.

Quite frankly, this had annoyed Natsu. Why would they listen to dumb rumors when they could go find the girl themselves?

He had hopped out of his seat and left the cafeteria.

Aimlessly wandering around the school halls, Natsu had hoped to find something that would interest him.

And he did.

"Look," he had heard a female voice say, "I already told you! I'm not interested! Now leave me alone!"

Except that's not what had interested Natsu.

"Ohhh don't be like that," a male voice had said. "This could be fun for the both of us…"

 _Bora!_

"Let go!" the girl had whined.

"BORA!" Natsu had growled. "YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG ANSWERS TO THE QUIZ, YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh?" Bora had whirled around, though he had no time to process what Natsu had said for that the blonde girl had kneed him in a place a boy fears to be kneed in.

Bora had let out a stream of curses, releasing the girl at once to place his hands over his groin

And to add to his pain, Natsu had right hooked him.

Bora had fallen flat to floor.

"Bastard," Natsu had cursed. "Now I have to retake it 'cuz of you!"

Bora wasn't able to answer.

"Thanks for that," the girl had said.

"Huh?" Natsu had nearly jumped. He had forgotten she was in the room.

"He was a real creep," she had frowned, rubbing her wrists.

Natsu could see red marks on them from where Bora had grabbed her, he had sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Err no problem."

"How can I ever repay for that?" she had asked.

Natsu had ogled at her.

It was shocking in itself to hear a _thanks_ for that no one had ever thanked him before, but to be offered compensation…

"I could treat you to lunch," she had offered, filling in Natsu's silence.

A huge grin had spread upon his cheeks, "YOSH! Let's go!"

He had grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her off to the cafeteria.

"I'm Natsu by the way," he had introduced himself, smiling at the girl.

"Lucy," she had blushed.

"Nice to meet ya," he had beamed.

Natsu had bought out the entire cafeteria and Lucy, with a horrified expression, had paid for it without protest.

Wanting to start up a conversation, Natsu had asked between mouthfuls, "So did you hear there's a new girl?"

The girl had sweat-dropped, "I might have…"

"Apparently she's super nice and smart," Natsu had informed her.

"Really?" Lucy's face had brightened.

"Yeah," He had taken another bite. "And apparently she has huge tits."

The girl had choked.

"You alright?"

"Just fine…"

"Oh my God!" A voice had appeared behind Natsu. "You're the new girl! What are you doing sitting here with Natsu? You should be sitting with us! I've been dying to meet you!"

"Oi, Lisanna, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu's eye had twitched and then he had processed what Lisanna had said. _New girl_? "YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL?!"

"Yep," Lucy had blushed.

And then the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Thank you again, Natsu," Lucy had smiled at him, before leaving the cafeteria.

The rumors were right, the girl had been super nice, buying him all that food…No one else would ever do that…

And now here he was, watching the new girl continue her pacing.

He glanced at the time on his phone, _3:20_.

He was late and Erza was going to kill him.

He really needed to get into that room…

She reached for the door again.

 _C'mon,_ Natsu silently cheered her on, _you can do it, Weirdo!_

But again, she dropped her hand.

Natsu suppressed a groan of disappointment.

"I'm so pathetic," she moaned into her hands. "I want to join Fairy Tail! Why am I so dumb?!"

 _She wants to join our club?_ Natsu blinked.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Natsu inquired, deciding now was the perfect time to speak.

The blonde nearly jumped ten feet into the air and let out a squeal of surprise, "N-No! I was just leaving!"

"No you weren't," Natsu smiled. "C'mon," he offered out his hand.

The blonde stared at him with wide brown eyes before they drifted down to his outstretched hand.

She hesitatingly took it and Natsu wrapped his large hand tightly around her small one.

He opened the door with his free hand and screamed, "I'M HERE!"

"Damn it," Gray moaned, lounging in a plush chair, "I thought for sure you weren't gonna show up…"

"Shut it, Stripper," Natsu growled.

"Thirty minutes late, Natsu," Erza barked, causing him to gulp. "Explain yourself."

Putting on a tight grin, Natsu said, "I was showing the new girl around," Natsu let go of the blonde's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She let out a tiny _eep_ and Natsu did his best to ignore how cute that sounded. "I would like you all to meet my new friend _Luigi_."

"IT'S LUCY!" The girl stomped on his foot.

"OW!" Natsu cried, letting go of the girl.

"I like her," Gray smirked.

"Me too," Erza smiled.

"Ohh!" Lisanna jumped off the couch. "Even though we only talked for like two seconds today, I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Oi!" Natsu leered. "You're all bein' mean!"

"Are you interested in joining our club, Lucy?" Mira asked, as she had just entered the room.

"Y-Yes," Lucy stammered. "Very interested."

"Well come with me," Mira beamed. "I'll need you to fill out some paper work… I'm Mira by the way…"

"So you befriended the new girl even though you didn't even want to meet her?" Lisanna asked Natsu in bewilderment.

"Yup," he beamed.

"That's not fair!" she pouted.

"Since when does that cheap bastard ever play fair?" Gray sneered.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ICE HEAD?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A CHEAP BASTARD, FIRE HEAD!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"IT MEANS YOU'RE ALWAYS TAKIN' CHEAP SHOTS!"

"GRR YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YEAH I WANNA GO!"

And before Natsu could strike Gray, a voice called out to him, "Natsu! Look! I'm an official member!"

Natsu looked over at Lucy.

She was holding up paper work or something, but Natsu could hardly pay attention to that.

Instead, his eyes had wandered onto that brilliant smile plastered on her face.

It made her warm, brown eyes light up and the way her bangs framed her face…

She looked _pretty_.

He could feel his face heating up and his heartrate had accelerated.

With a sputtering noise, he turned away and said, "That's great, Luigi."

"IT'S LUCY!"

A swift kick to the back of his legs, Natsu let out an "Oooofff," as he hit the ground.

"Jerk!" she seethed.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I really like this girl," Gray chuckled.

 _Me too_ , Natsu thought as he stayed on the ground to hide his burning face.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Hope you all liked my entry for** _ **Wander!**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gratitude

**Another NaLu High School AU.**

 **NaLu Day 2: Gratitude**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Natsu, pleasseee?!" Lucy begged, grappling onto his muffler.

"Lu-cy!" He tried to tug it out of her grip, "Let go!"

"Not until you say _yes_!" She pulled even tighter.

"Choking…me…" he breathed tightly.

She blushed and immediately loosened her grip.

"Can't you ask someone else?" Natsu exasperated, gazing into her doe brown eyes. She was making this so difficult…

Lucy let go of his muffler and shyly looked away, "I don't want to ask anyone else…"

Natsu let out a choking noise before saying, "Fi-fine, I'll go with you—"

"OHMYGOD, THANK YOU, NATSU!" She squealed, throwing her arms tightly around him for a hug.

"Don't mention it," Natsu blushed, not returning the hug.

Lucy pulled away, not seeming to care that he didn't hug back.

"See you tomorrow night then!" She gleamed. "Remember to be at my place by seven and wear a tux."

And then she dashed off.

"What did I just agree to?" Natsu rubbed his temples.

 **XOXOX**

"He's late," Lucy pouted as she watched the clock turn from 7:25 to 7:26.

"Lucy," her father called for her attention. "Stop staring at the clock. It is rude to the guests."

"Sorry, father," she apologized.

"I thought you said you had a date for this," her father said.

"I did—"

"There's no shame in not finding one, Lucy," he continued. "I could have picked out a nice guy like I do every year."

"I—"

"LUCY!" A voice interrupted her. "SORRY I'M LATE!"

Lucy whirled around, "Natsu!"

"That's your date?" Jude inquired. Lucy nodded as she waited for Natsu to reach her. "Tell him to keep it down."

With that said, Jude left.

Lucy's eyes appreciatively looked over Natsu.

He really cleaned up nice, wearing a black tux which accented his pink, spikey hair and had his trademark muffler tied firmly around his neck.

"'Sup?" Natsu asked when he finally reached her.

"You're late!" She chided.

"Sorry," he shot her a cheeky smile. "Couldn't figure out how to tie my tie…See?" He pulled down his muffler to reveal the loose neck of his untied tie.

Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Whoaaaa!" Natsu awed as he looked around the huge room they were in.

Lucy stifled a laugh as she said, "Welcome to the Heartfilia Ballroom."

This was one of the many rooms off limits in Lucy's house unless a special event was taking place.

"What exactly is this thing you invited me to?" He asked as he observed all the people who were dressed in fancy attire.

"It's this annual business party thing my father throws," Lucy explained. "And usually he picks out these dreadful dates for me, but this year I convinced him to let me choose my own date."

"And you chose me?" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"It's always more fun when we're together," Lucy merrily beamed.

Natsu looked away, hiding his face in his muffler to prevent Lucy from seeing the blush that had spread upon his cheeks. "So now what?"

"We dance!" Lucy grabbed his hand to drag him onto the dance floor, but Natsu wouldn't budge. "C'mon, Natsu!"

"No way," he planted his feet firmly in place.

"Why not?" she glared. Then she squeezed his hand harder as she tried to pull him again, but failed.

"Well for starters," Natsu lethargically said, staring at her hand holding his, "your hand is super sweaty. Kinda gross."

Lucy immediately let go of his hand, "You're a jerk!" She crossed her hands over her chest, "You're seriously not going to dance with me?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you come?!" She threw her arms up to emphasize her frustration.

"'Cuz you wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. Remember?"

Her eyes widened and Natsu was sure she was going to bite his head off, but to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she stomped off.

Natsu shrugged, not really caring as he made his way over to the huge buffet table that had been calling his name since the second he stepped inside this strange room.

He stuffed his mouth with everything edible he could get his hands on.

After he had his fill, he glanced over to see what Lucy was up to and instantly regretted the notion.

Lucy looked miserable, to say the least.

She was sitting down at a table by herself, with her face resting in her palms.

Her face glistened in the lighting.

Natsu gulped.

 _She was crying_ …

He made her cry?

His stomach churned.

"Excuse me, young man," someone tapped Natsu's shoulder.

He whirled around to see Lucy's father.

"You're my daughter's date, I presume?" Jude asked.

"Err yeah," Natsu scratched his forehead.

Jude held out his hand.

Natsu stared at it.

"I want to thank you for accompanying my daughter tonight," Jude said, his hand was still outstretched, waiting for Natsu to shake it.

"No problem, Old Man," Natsu finally shook his hand.

Lucy's father's eye slightly twitched as he let go of Natsu's hand, but Natsu paid no attention to it.

"I never seen my daughter so happy to go this before…" Jude continued speaking. "She spent hours doing her hair and picking out the right dress…"

"Huh?" Natsu looked back over at Lucy.

She did look nice, he had to admit.

 _But Lucy always looks nice…_

Her hair was done in a half-up-half-down fashion and her dress was a beautiful shade of pink that fit her figure perfectly, in Natsu's opinion. Showing off the right amount of cleavage and yet still very modest…

"Glad my daughter found someone who makes her happy," Jude patted Natsu on the back before leaving.

Natsu painfully swallowed, _If only he knew I made her cry_ … _Guess it's time to make amends…_

Lucy hadn't noticed him approaching and let out a huge gasp as Natsu pulled her to her feet, "Na-tsu?" she said breathily. "Why are you dragging me to the dance floor?"

"Because I think it would be a really great place to sit. _Why do you think_?" he scoffed.

She stared blankly.

 _Is she really going to make me say it?_

"To dance, stupid!" Natsu's face turned pink as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you serious?" she incredulously asked.

He was about to snap at her, but he could make out the faint stain of tears on her cheeks that he had caused…And not to mention her bloodshot eyes…

He let out a grumbling noise before taking her hands in his own. Her eyes widened with surprise and Natsu did his best to act casual as he wrapped them around his neck.

He placed his own arms on the small of her back.

And the duo moved awkwardly, with a huge awkward gap between them, to the classical music in the background.

Natsu's heart pounded against his chest.

His felt so jittery.

Why was he so nervous?

It was only Lucy…

Lucy tentatively bit her lip as she decided to close the gap between them.

She pressed her body flat against his and rested her head against the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm, fiery scent.

This is what she had always wanted; to dance with the boy she was hopelessly in love with.

Natsu nervously swallowed as the scent of flowers filled his nostrils.

What was she doing to him?

"Thank you for coming, Natsu," Lucy whispered, her cool breath brushed against the small amount of visible skin on his neck.

Natsu shivered, "Anytime, Lucy."

"And thank you for dancing with me even though you didn't want to," Instead of her breath, her lips had now lightly tickled his neck.

His heart jolted.

"Lucy…"

"Hmm?" she hummed, pulling away just enough so that she could see his face.

"You…look errrr nice," Natsu squirmed in place as his face burned a bright crimson shade.

Lucy squeaked, "Th-thanks, you look uhh nice too…" Her face matched his.

And then she buried her face back into his chest, to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Young love," Jude sighed, watching from afar. "Layla, you would be so proud…"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Transformation

**NaLu Week Day 3: Transformation**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Canon verse: Thanks to Natsu, Lucy is put under a fairy tale curse and the only way to cure it is by a True Love's Kiss.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Natsu," Lucy growled, "I said _LET GO!"_

"I just…want to…help!" His jaw was locked as tugged at the book in her vice grip.

With teeth clenched, she said, "I DON'T…NEED…YOUR…HELP!" She couldn't get his death lock grip to budge. "UGHH! LET GO!"

"No!"

A small tearing sound rang between.

Lucy barely had time to process as the book split straight down the middle.

"EEP!" She flew back, toppling straight to the ground, not without noticing strange magical particles floating around her.

Natsu stumbled back in the opposite direction, holding his half of the book proudly, "Hah! Now we both get a share."

He looked over at the blonde on the ground. She wasn't moving, "Lucy?" He walked over and nudged her with his foot, "Get up already. You look ridiculous."

She didn't move.

He could see her breathing.

That was a good sign at least…

But why wasn't she getting up?

He dropped down to his knees, chucking the book away from him and cradled the girl onto his lap, looking for any sign of head trauma.

 _Nothing_.

Natsu sniffed the air, "Magic?" He reached over to grab the torn up book and brought it up to his face to sniff it. "Shit, it was cursed, wasn't it, Lucy?" Lucy remained in her sleep-like state. "Oh right!"

"NATTSSUUU, LUUCCCYYY," Happy flew in through Lucy's open bedroom window. "Whatcha—NATSU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?"

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!" Natsu exclaimed as he dropped Lucy onto her bed. "She just went unconscious for no reason."

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, "People don't go unconscious for no reason!"

The dragonslayer pursed his lips and stared at the unconscious girl.

She had a perfect smile on her lips.

"Wonder what she's dreamin' about," Natsu murmured. Then he turned back to Happy, "Happy! Go get Wendy!"

"Aye, sir!" And with that said, the blue exceed was out the window within seconds.

Natsu sat down on the bed next to Lucy and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, "LUCY, WAKE UP ALREADY!" He shook her as rough as he could, but still, she didn't wake up.

He got off the bed and looked down at her notes she had taken on her desk.

It was a strange book that Levy found and had given to Lucy to see if she could decipher it.

Lucy's notes were a jumbled mess, not to mention her handwriting kind of sucked.

"Stupid, Lucy," he muttered. "You shoulda' just let me help…"

He continued searching through papers and then he found it.

"The book seems to be an ancient fairy tale. It's laced in some kind of protective magic. I think it's a form of transformation magic! If I decoded the words correctly, _anyone who damages the book will be transformed into a character of whichever story the book was damaged on. The only way to cure the person who damaged the book is by acting out the ending of the story."_

"Huh?" Natsu stupidly looked at his half of the book, but alas, it was written in an ancient language. "C'mon, Lucy. What story were you reading?" He continued looking through her notes and something just barely caught his eye.

In very messy scribble, Lucy had written, _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Natsu-san," Wendy's voice broke through the silence, causing him to jump. "What's wrong?"

"Why is Male Cat all frantic?" Charla asked.

"Lucy!" Happy was crying on her slumbering chest.

"Wendy, Charla!" Natsu let out a breath of relief. "Lucy was put under some kinda spell!"

"Huh?" the duo turned around to see the celestial mage sleeping peacefully.

Natsu handed them Lucy's notes, "What horrible handwriting," Charla chided.

"Oh my!" Wendy placed a hand to her mouth. "Let me see if I can do anything."

Happy flew off Lucy's chest and perched himself on top of Natsu's head.

The petite girl leaned over Lucy's bed and displayed her hands above the blonde. Natsu, Happy, and Charla watched with hopeful expressions planted firmly on their face.

"Nothing," Wendy pulled away frowning. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Wendy," Natsu ruffled her blue hair.

"If only we knew what story she was reading," Charla muttered, staring at Lucy's notes.

"She was readin' _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Natsu informed her. "I don't know what that is though."

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, do you know?" Happy inquired, with eyes glistening from tears.

"Yes!" The small girl beamed. "It's about this princess who gets put under a sleeping curse and can only be awaken by a True Love's Kiss."

"So all we need is for someone who loves her to kiss her." Charla stated.

"OH NO!" Happy cried. "LUCY WILL NEVER WAKE UP BECAUSE NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE A WEIRDO LIKE HER!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Charla chastised.

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Happy wailed.

Natsu remained quiet, his face was devoid of all emotion as he stared at Lucy's smile.

"What is she dreamin' about?" He wondered aloud again.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Happy panicked.

"Calm you're self!" Charla yelled.

"Oh, Lucy-san," Wendy turned away, placing her palm over her mouth.

" _Sleeping Beauty_ ends with a prince kissing the princess awake?" Natsu asked with a blank tone.

"Correct," Charla answered.

"If that's what it takes…" he murmured before leaning over Lucy's sleeping form.

"Natsu, what are…?" Happy trailed off.

Natsu, as lightly as possible, placed his lips against Lucy's.

His eyes trained on her eyes, hoping to see them twitch open or something…

But nothing happened.

Natsu's eyes widened with panic.

He pressed his lips harder against her, _C'mon, Lucy,_ he mentally willed.

Did she not love him?

His stomach clenched at the thought.

Natsu was in love with her.

He had been for the longest time.

But he never felt the need to act upon those feelings. He didn't need to be kissing Lucy or anything to be happy, he just needed to be _with_ her.

And if she didn't return his feelings, he wouldn't care because he would still love her no matter what.

But right now, he needed her to return those feeling.

He clamped his eyes shut, _Please, Lucy_.

For a moment nothing happened.

His heart felt like it was going to burst, until he felt something…

At first he wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but Natsu could have sworn he felt her lips kissing him back.

 _Huh_?

He opened his eyes and met Lucy's beautiful brown ones. They were wide and full of shock.

He pulled away, "Lucy!"

Her cheeks tinted pink as she sat up on her bed, "Why were you…?"

His eyes bugged out as he realized what this meant.

 _She loves me back._

"Don't worry about it," Natsu cheekily grinned, sitting down next to her. He ruffled her hair like had done to Wendy's. Lucy shot him a glare as she maneuvered away from his hand.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy ran over to the bed. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Lucy!" Happy rammed himself into her chest.

Lucy gently petted him and asked, "What happened?"

"You were transformed into one of the stories in that strange fairy tale book," Charla stated.

"Oh!" Lucy blinked. "So my notes were right?"

"Yup," Natsu beamed.

"Isn't that surprising?" Happy teased as flew away from her just as she went to swipe at him.

"Which story was I in?" she asked, shooting Happy a menacing look.

Natsu let out a choking noise.

There was no way he could tell her the truth…

" _Sl—"_ Charla was about to answer, but Natsu quickly interrupted, "LUCY, LET'S GO ON JOB!"

"Wahhh!" Lucy cried as Natsu picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks, Wendy," Natsu said too quickly, "for curing Lucy!"

"But I didn't…" Wendy scratched her head.

"Natsu," Lucy yelped. "Put me down!"

"See ya!" Natsu jumped out the window, carefully cradling Lucy to his chest.

"KYAAA!" Lucy's cries rang throughout the room.

"What was that about?" Charla rubbed her head.

"Heee likkkeeeeessss herrrrr," Happy mischievously purred.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Smoke

**NaLu Week Day 4: Smoke**

 **High School AU: Lucy and Natsu get paired up together in chemistry.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Why you don't douse yourself in this strange lookin' liquid!" Natsu growled, holding a beaker filled with blue stuff that swooshed all around.

"Why don't you shove this test tube up your ass, _Pyro_?" Gray growled back, clutching a test tube.

"Gray! Natsu!" Dreyar-sensei called from the front of the classroom. "Come to my desk this instant."

"Ooh you're gonna get it, Salamander," Gajeel sneered at Natsu's scowling face.

"This is all your fault, Pyro," Gray grumbled, walking next to Natsu.

"No, it's all _your_ fault, Popsicle!"

Lucy shook her head, _idiots_.

"Natsu, Gray," Dreyar-sensei spoke from behind his desk, "may I ask what the problem is?"

"Gray called me a _pyro,_ " Natsu mumbled, tugging at his scarf.

"That's because you set my lab sheet on fire!"

"By accident!"

"By accident? You set something on fire _every_ class!"

Dreyar-sensei rubbed his tired eyes, "You two clearly cannot work together. I am going to have to assign you both new partners.

"Good," Gray scoffed. "I never wanted to work with him anyway."

"Really?" Natsu smirked. "Because I seem to recall you _begging_ to be my partner."

"In your dreams!"

"Like I would dream about that!"

"ANY VOLUNTEERS?!" Dreyar-sensei yelled above them.

"Juvia," Lucy asked her lab partner. "How much water do I—"

"JUVIA VOLUNTEERS TO WORK WITH GRAY-SAMA!"

"JUVIA!" Lucy cried, her eyes popping out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry, Lucy-san," Juvia gushed, "Gray-sama needs me."

"But-but-but now I'll be forced to work with Natsu!"

Not that she didn't like Natsu, actually she liked him a lot, a lot more than someone _should_ like a person, let alone your best friend, but that wasn't the issue right now.

The issue was that Natsu was the _worst_ person to ever be paired up with in a chemistry class.

He was notorious causing daily fires and he almost blew up the school once...which is what earned him the nickname _pyro._

She felt bad about the nickname and made a point to never call him that.

Which is probably why they get along so well; Natsu really appreciated that she respected him enough not to call him that.

"Okay," Dreyar-sensei said, "Gray go with Juvia, Natsu you get Lucy."

"Great," Gray exhaled loudly, shoulders slumped as he made his way over to Juvia.

Natsu on the other hand was grinning and happily walked over to Lucy, "Yo, Lucy!" he waved.

"Hi," Lucy swallowed nervously.

"Good luck with pyro here," Gray half-whispered into her ear.

"Oi!" Natsu shoved his face into Gray's.

Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu's muscular arm, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in her tummy and gently tugged him back, "Natsu! C'mon!"

Natsu gave in to Lucy's pull.

"So what should I do, partner?" Natsu beamed.

Her eyes widened and her thumped rapidly. She quickly averted her gaze and said, "Just record whatever reactions happen, alright?"

"Okay, do you have a pen I could borrow?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I melted mine…"

She choked. _How did he melt his pen_? "Uhh su-sure," she bent down into her schoolbag and pulled out a regular black pen.

She fumbled a bit as she handed it to him, "Here."

His large hand enveloped her petite one causing her eyes to bug out on contact. _Who grabs a pen like that?!_ She mentally freaked.

He gratefully took it, "Thanks, Lucy!" He shot her another huge grin, showing off his fangs.

Her heart jolted.

 _Oh God, I can't do this._

 _I can't work with him_.

"Don't mention it," she murmured. "Now pay close attention to whatever I do and record what happens."

"Aye, sir!" Natsu saluted.

And just as Lucy was about to mix some chemicals, Natsu moved closer to her, uncomfortably close.

 _Why_? She cringed.

Well it was Natsu.

He had a knack of never respecting personal space, especially Lucy's as she thought of all the times he sat close enough to her at lunch so that their thighs could touch even though there was plenty of space to avoid that…

She shot him a sideways glance.

He was staring intently at the beaker in her hand.

She felt really nervous.

 _Oh no_.

When Lucy gets nervous, her hands tremble and sweat like crazy…

And right now they were trembling like crazy.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu said, moving even closer to her. He was so close she could feel his irregularly hot body heat. "How can you tell how much liquid to put in if your hands keep shakin' like that?"

 _HE NOTICED_?! Lucy inwardly cried. "I'M NOT SHAKING!"

His eyes peeled, "Yes you are!" His warm hands clamped over hers to help steady them.

And it worked, except now her heartbeat was unsteady…

Tingly shocks ran up her arm and down her spine.

"Now what?" he asked, his fiery hot breath tickled her cheeks. She glanced up at him, he looked kind of bored.

Her brain was completely frazzled.

"We-We pour it," she blurted out without thinking.

"Alright," he shrugged and together they poured the strange blue liquid into the clear stuff.

"We did it!" He gently squeezed her hands that he was still holding.

Her heart turned to goo.

Wanting to put the beaker down, Lucy regretfully said, "You can let go now."

"Ri-Right."

Lucy blinked.

His voice was uneven…

Was he nervous?

"Errr…Lucy?"

Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest, she was surprised she heard him, "Yes?" Her voice came out breathy.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"Huh?" She looked down at the beaker and sucked in a breath.

It was smoking.

"No…" The hot sweat on her forehead was now replaced with a chilling, cool sweat as the color drained from her face. "That's not supposed to happen."

And suddenly the classroom was filled with screams of terror and Dreyar-sensei was yelling for everyone to evacuate.

As everyone rushed out of the room, Lucy remained as the fire sprinklers soaked the room.

She stared at the smoky mess she caused.

 _How did I screw up so badly?_

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "C'mon!"

The blonde remained in her catatonic state.

"UGHH, REALLY, LUCY?!" She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and before she knew it, she was hoisted over a muscular shoulder and carried out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in her rescuer's ear.

He chuckled softly, "Don't apologize, Weirdo." He put her down. "I've screwed up way worse than that multiple times."

Lucy looked up at him with shy eyes.

He was drenched. His normally spikey bright, pink hair was now flat and darkened and his uniform was sagging.

But his smile was ever proud.

"Cheer up, Lucy," he lightly rubbed her head.

"Thanks, Natsu," she wholeheartedly smiled back.

 **XOXOX**

A week had went by since the incident and Lucy had earned an ever-so-lovely nickname, _Smokey._

And not only that, random people would come up to her during the day and ask her questions about rumors that had spread from the event.

"Did you really smoke in class?"

"Is it true you were trying to get high in chem.?"

It was annoying.

"It's not as bad as you think, Lucy," Natsu tried to cheer her up at lunch. "The rumors will die out soon.

Before she could respond to Natsu, someone from behind said, "Heyyy, Lucy, you're _smoken_ today."

Lucy smacked her head against the table, repeatedly.

"OI! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu growled, wrapping a protective arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh look," Gray laughed as saw the duo, "It's Fire and Smoke."

"Grayyy, stoppp," Lucy moaned with her hands covering her eyes. "That's mean!"

"I kind of like it," Natsu mused.

"You do?" she peeked at him through her fingers.

"Yeah, I think it suits us," Natsu smirked, turning sideways in his seat so he could face her.

"How so?" Lucy's brows furrowed, turning sideways as well.

With his dark eyes well trained on hers, he leaned down and touched his forehead onto hers, "Because you can't have a fire without smoke."

Her breathing hitched.

"Ugh can you guys get a room please?" Gray groaned.

Lucy blushed, but didn't pull away and neither did Natsu.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you all liked this one!**

 **Thanks for reading :')**


	5. Need

**NaLu Week Day 5: Need**

 **High School AU: Lucy finds a very distraught and grumpy Natsu in her bed after school, so she tries to find out what's wrong.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Lucucccyyyyy," Natsu held a pillow to his face to smoother himself, "I needyou to go away already!"

"NATSU, THIS IS MY HOUSE AND MY ROOM FOR THAT MATTER!" Lucy cried. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO GO AWAY!"

"You're too loud and annoyin'," he groaned into her pillow.

Lucy glowered at the boy, "What's up with you?" She tugged the pillow out of his grasp. "And how did you get here before me?"

"Oi!" He glared, "Give it back!" He made a reach for it, but Lucy pulled it away just in time.

She chucked it on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, "What's with you?!"

"Nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looked away from her.

Her face softened as she sat down next to him on her bed, "You can tell me."

"That annoying guy pissed me off is all."

"Gray?"

"Who else?" he scoffed.

"Sorry!" she cringed at his tone. "So what did Gray do?"

"He got me suspended," he spat.

"So what?" she blinked. "You never cared about suspension before."

Natsu finally looked at her with wide eyes, "I don't care about suspension!"

"Okayyy," Lucy looked away now, rubbing her head awkwardly.

 _This is going nowhere…_

"It's just that," he continued as he sat up, sitting crisscrossed, "I _need_ to go to school! IT'S NOT FAIR! ARGGHHH!" He pulled at his pink locks out of frustration.

"Why?" she inquired, moving into a crisscrossed position as well, sitting across from him, "You never cared about your attendance before…"

Suddenly Natsu pounced on her, grabbing Lucy's shoulders and shook her back and forth, "IF I GET ONE MORE ABSENCE, I WON'T BE ALLOWED TO GO TO THAT STUPID DANCE!"

"GAHH," Lucy cried. "STOP SHAKING ME!"

Natsu obliged.

After the world stopped spinning, his words finally dawned on her, "WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Don't make me say it again," his lips were pursed and he crossed his arms back over his chest.

"You want to go to the school dance?" she gasped. "Why?!"

"Because…" He turned his head away, arms still crossed.

"Because…?" Lucy pushed.

"…You're always talkin' 'bout it," Natsu huffed, "and 'bout how no one's asked you…"

"So?"

"I want to…" he mumbled the rest of his words into his scarf.

Lucy let out a small chuckle, "I can't hear you when you talk into your scarf, you know."

Natsu's head whipped back to hers, his eyes blazing and his cheeks completely flushed, "I WANT TO ASK YOU TO THE DANCE!" He smacked his hands on his face to cover his eyes, "ARGHHH I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Her breath hitched.

 _He wants to ask me to the dance…_

Fluttering sensations took over her stomach as her heart nearly stopped.

Very slowly she asked, "You want to ask me to the dance?"

"Kinda," he said with his hands still covering his face.

A sad smile crossed her face as she realized something, "You're sweet…but I don't need you to pity me…"

Natsu wanting to a school dance? Maybe in an alternate universe, but definitely not in this one.

It had to be because Lucy was dateless and he felt bad.

And besides, it was almost too good to be true…Her crush…liking her back?

Not in a million years…

"Huh?" Natsu finally pulled his hands away, his face still a nice shade of pink, "What are you going on about?"

She fiddled with her fingers as she said, "It's really sweet of you to want to take me since no one else will, but I don't need a pity date…and I'm perfectly fine with going by myself…"

"Lucy," he grabbed her hands to stop them from fidgeting. Her heart thumped wildly as jolts of electricity ran up her hands. He gazed into her eyes with such intensity that made Lucy want to look away, but she couldn't…"I'm not pitying you!"

"It's okay, Natsu," she smiled. "I really am fine going alone."

His warm hands squeezed hers as he said, "I _want_ to go to the dance with you!"

Her eyes bugged.

"Wait no…I _need_ to go with you!"

"Natsu…" her heart was pounding so loudly.

"Lucy," she watched his Adams apple bob up and down, "I kinda…maybe…" he turned his head away again, " _like_ you…sorta?"

She giggled.

"Eh?" Natsu's eye twitched as he turned his head back to her.

She laughed even harder.

"Why are you laughing?'

She couldn't speak.

She was in hysterics.

"STOP LAUGHIN'!" He growled. "I WAS BEIN' SERIOUS!"

"I…know…!" she said between laughs.

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHIN'?"

"Because…you're so…stupid!"

A vein throbbed on his forehead, "If you don't like me back can just reject me like a normal person, you weirdo-mmmphhhh!"

She silenced him with her lips.

Natsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at Lucy's closed ones and then she pulled away, "You're supposed to kiss back, stupid!" She slapped his chest.

"Why did you…?" his heartrate went berserk as she kissed him again.

This time, he managed to kiss back before she pulled away again.

"I kinda, maybe, like you too, _sorta_ ," she coyly admitted.

He gapped at the blonde for a few seconds before muttering, "Weirdo," and this time, _he_ pulled her in for another kiss.

This kiss was very different from the first two.

It was deep with desire and passion.

Hands tangling into one another's hair.

And Lucy somehow ended up straddling his lap.

It was a hot mess.

And finally he released her mouth, and in a breathy voice she said, "Who needs to go to a stupid dance anyway?"

"That's exactly what I was thinkin'," Natsu chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

 _Maybe Gray's not so annoyin' after all_ , Natsu smiled to himself.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Three more days to go!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Glory Days

**NaLu Week Day 6: Glory Days**

 **Canonverse: Natsu and Happy tease Lucy about the new book she's writing.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

" _Glory Days_ ," Natsu read aloud. "Sounds lame."

He flipped through all the pages carefully of the manuscript of Lucy's latest novel that she will never publish.

"Makes sense since Lucy wrote it," Happy teased.

"Agreed," Natsu nodded with seriousness, before chucking the manuscript back onto her desk.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH!" Lucy wailed from her bathroom.

"So?" Natsu and Happy deadpanned.

"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" she stormed out of the bathroom with her pink dtowel barely hanging on. "How many times do I have to tell, _don't touch my stuff!_ "

"It was Happy," Natsu lazily sprawled onto her bed.

"Natsu!" Happy pouted, "You're the one who said, _Let's go through Lucy's stuff!"_

"Did not!" the dragonslayer denied.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not—"

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE IDEA IT WAS! JUST DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" Lucy dropped to her knees and cried. "IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"I'll say," Natsu murmured.

"Hey!" she shot him a death glare.

Natsu cheekily smiled in return, "You should give the story a better title. _Glory Days_ sounds dumb."

"You sound dumb," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Natsu," Happy flew above the boy and said. "Lucy's being immature."

"I know, Happy," Natsu wistfully sighed.

"HEY!" Lucy jumped off the floor and snatched the annoying cat, tugging at his cheeks.

"NATSU!" the exceed cried. "HELP!"

"Anyway," Natsu ignored Happy, "I think you should name it something cooler."

"Like what?" Lucy pouted.

"Like _NATSU_!" the dragonslayer exclaimed. "In all CAPS!"

"Seriously?" Lucy sweated, letting go of the struggling cat. "No way…"

"Natsu!" Happy flew next to him, cowering on Lucy's bed.

Natsu hopped off the bed and cocked his head to the side. "Well the whole book is about me, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" the blonde wailed. "IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"Eh? But I saw my name on almost every page…"

"I'm writing a memoir, Stupid!" she gleamed, shoving her face directly in front of his.

"Why?" his slanted eyes burned into hers

Lucy's face flushed up as she returned his burning gaze with equal intensity, "Because I don't want to forget any of the adventures we have been on! They're precious to me! And of course you're on every page, Dummy!" She slapped his arm and his face twisted with slight annoyance, but the annoyance turned into confusion as he watched Lucy's face turn even redder.

"There wouldn't be any adventures without you…"

"Lu-cy?" Why was he suddenly feeling warm?

"You're precious to me, Natsu…"

His eyes widened as a memory of what he had once said, ghosted his mind, _You took away something very precious to me_ …

Lucy was precious to him, but he was precious to Lucy?

His heart began to thud loudly in his chest.

"Lucy…" he breathed.

Her brown eyes widened in revelation of what she had just said.

Her stomach was in knots as Natsu continued to stare at her with those intense dark eyes…

 _What is he thinking_? She wondered.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes bugged out and a deep red tinted his cheeks.

 _Now what's he thinking?_ Lucy's brows furrowed.

To answer her question…she felt a breeze…

"Eh?" She glanced downwards to see her pink, fluffy towel bunched up by her feet. "KYYAAA!"

"Hehe," Happy smugly giggled, standing near to the crumpled towel, "Payback for being a meanie, Lucy!"

"YOU DUMB CAT!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I didn't really like this prompt, so I apologize that this is so short and lame and whatever :)**


	7. Happy

**NaLu Week Day 7: Happy**

 **AU: Natsu and Lucy are strangers who both want to buy the same cat and since neither of them are willing to give up the cat, they are forced to share him.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"The cat's mine," a boy with ridiculous pink hair and a ridiculous scarf to match, declared.

 _Who wears a scarf during this time of the year_? Lucy wondered.

"No, he's mine!" Lucy growled.

"I saw him first!"

"Noo, it was _me_ who saw him first, Stupid!"

"No way! I've been comin' here every day to visit this cat! So he's mine!"

"So why didn't you buy him then?"

"I only just came up with the money today!"

"Well you snooze you lose!" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

The boy looked Lucy up and down and she had to fight the urge to place her arms over her chest.

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he turned away and tossed a hand over his shoulder, "He's too skinny to be your cat. You should go look at the pudgy ones."

Her jaw smacked the floor, _Did he just…_ "YOU JERK! I AM NOT _PUDGY_!"

He turned back towards her with his eyes peeled, "You sure?"

"I'M VOLUPTUOUS!" she screamed with her nostrils flared.

His hands slapped over his ears and with a nasty glare, he said, "No, you're loud."

"And you're stupid!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're weird!" he scoffed. "A weirdo like you isn't fit to own a cat."

Lucy's hands balled up into fists as the boy smugly grinned.

She turned her gaze to the kitty who looked amused by the two of them.

She so badly wanted that cat…

And who wouldn't? It was blue.

But that annoying guy with the angry look on his face was unrelenting…What was she going to do?

"Umm…" a timid voice spoke up. It was the guy who worked at the animal shelter. "Soo uhh…who's buying the cat?"

"ME!" They both cried.

 **XOXOX**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lucy grumbled, walking home with the boy she had only just met, but learned to hate right away.

"Oi!" the boy growled, carrying the cat in his arms. "I'm not happy about this either."

"Well if you would have only given me the cat, then we wouldn't have to share him"

"Tch whatever," he looked away from her.

They walked in silence.

Lucy observed the way the boy held the cat.

It seemed oddly gentle and tender as he cradled the kitty to his chest.

The cat happily nuzzled into him.

The boy chuckled, lightly petting the cat.

She ogled at the scene.

The boy, she had only just met and held so much contempt for, looked _…cute_?

 _Stop thinking ridiculous things, Lucy!_

She pursed her lips, her hands clenching.

She wanted to hold the cat.

"Can I…" she started. "Can I hold him?"

"Huh?" the pink haired boy shot her a sideways glance.

"Can I hold my— _our_ cat?" a blush dusted her cheeks. "Please?"

Why did she feel so flustered?

The boy's slanted eyes widened before he shrugged and said, "Err I guess…"

They both stopped walking.

He held the cat out for Lucy to grab. She didn't fail to notice the strange look in his eyes…She went to reach for it, but instead of taking the cat, she dropped her arms, "Never mind…"

The boy raised a brow, but didn't question it.

"I'm Lucy by the way," she introduced, keeping her gaze trained on the sidewalk.

"Natsu," he answered.

"So umm…why do you want _this_ cat exactly?" Lucy asked with slight trepidation as she remembered what he said earlier about visiting this cat every day.

"Because he's blue," Natsu cheekily grinned. "Why do you want him?"

"Because he's blue," she repeated his answer with a smirk.

Natsu let out a friendly chuckle, "Fair enough."

"So what do we do?" she asked. "We can't really share him, can we…?"

"I know," Natsu nuzzled the cat into his face.

Lucy looked away.

"I want him because…I rescued him," the boy said afterwards.

"Huh?"

"I found him trapped under a rock," he explained. "Took him to the vet and visited every day until he got better." He paused for a breath. "He didn't have a tag or nothin' so the vets said I could keep him, but I couldn't afford a cat at the time…"

"Oh," Lucy's heart sank.

 _How could she possibly take the cat away from him?_

She glanced around the area they were in and realized it her neighborhood park. "Hey, how did you know I live around here?"

"I didn't," the boy blinked. "And why would you think I was walkin' you home? I just thought you were following me. It was kinda creepin' me out."

Lucy sweated, "I think you might be paranoid… So who gets to bring home the cat first?"

"Hmmm…." He rubbed his chin, looking around the park as though he would find the answer there. A grin appeared on his face, "Oi! First one to the swings gets to have the cat first for a week!"

And with that, he dashed off.

"Heyyy!" Lucy cried after him. "That's not fair!"

She arrived a few seconds afterwards, slumping down onto the swing.

"Looks like he's mine for the week," he shot her a haughty grin.

"Fine," she pouted.

"What's with the ugly face?" he inquired.

"Don't call my face ugly…" a vein throbbed.

"You wanna hold him?" Natsu held the cat out to her.

"Su-Sure," she swallowed, reaching for the cat, but she hesitated. "I don't know how to hold him…" she admitted.

"Oh," Natsu blinked with shock.

He clambered off the swing and walked in front of Lucy.

She flushed as his body stood tall and blocked out the sun.

With a determined look on his face, he placed the cat onto her lap and said, "Pet him."

She hastily obliged, "He's so soft."

"I know," he beamed as he sat back down on the swing next to her.

The cat elatedly purred in her lap.

"I think he likes you," Natsu stated.

"Really?" Lucy awed.

She never had a pet before…this was so new to her…

"So what school do you go to?" he asked.

"Magnolia Academy," she replied.

"Me too!" he said and then his brows furrowed.

He stretched his swing closer to her and stared right into her eyes.

"What?" she swallowed, trying not to avert her gaze.

With a suspicious look on his face, he asked, "How come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh," she breathed out, "I'm new. Started about a month ago…"

"Ahh…Who do you hangout with?"

 _Hangout_? Lucy blushed. Her gaze darted to the ground as she watched the silhouette of her feet swaying back and forth. She doesn't hangout with anyone…but how could she admit to something like that?

"Well I sit with this girl Levy and her friends Jet and Droy at lunch..."

"Yeah, but who do you hangout with _outside of school_?" Natsu clarified.

"Uhh well…" Lucy twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of a good lie on the spot.

"You don't hangout with anyone," he answered for her.

"Nope," she hung her head in shame.

A hand lightly patted her back.

She inhaled sharply as she looked up to see Natsu smiling at her with fanged teeth, "I'll hangout with you, Lucy!"

Her heart jolted.

 _The first time he said my name…_

"Why would you want to hangout with me?" she asked. "I thought you didn't like me…"

"Well since we are sharing him," Natsu pointed to the cat in her lap, "we might as well be friends, right?"

"I guess…" Lucy shied away, disappointed by his answer.

But why was she disappointed?

"Also, you seem nice," he added. "I think we would make a great team!"

"A team?" Lucy's head snapped back to him.

"Yeah!" he grinned. "Together we can take on that really annoying guy!"

"Annoying guy?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, that annoying stripper," Natsu's hands balled up. "Not that I can't take him by myself, it would just be more fun to have someone to back me up."

"Uhh…" she sweated nervously.

 _He's not talking about fighting, is he?_

"Or at least cheer me on…" Natsu said more to himself, rubbing his chin and then he waved it off, "Ehh I just want a friend."

"You don't have any friends?"

"Nope," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Only rivals. OH! WE COULD ALSO TAKE ON THAT OTHER ANNOYING GUY!"

"Is he also a stripper?" she asked with amusement.

"Nahh," Natsu said. "He's a metal freak though. Saw him gnawing on a rusty nail the other day…"

Lucy choked.

"Don't worry," he smiled at her troubled expression, "he's not as hardcore as he sounds."

"Oh?"

"I eat fire if you think that kinda stuff is impressive," he shrugged.

"YOU WHAT?!" she exclaimed, eyes bugging out.

The boy licked his lips and dove right into a thrilling tale about all the cool things he can do with fire and soon that tale lead into another tale and then another one and Lucy had laughed and laughed until tears poured down her cheeks.

It was now dark out…

"I should be going," Lucy sadly sighed. "My dad will be frantic…"

"Aw alright," Natsu pouted.

She stood up, still holding Happy.

She couldn't help but notice the entire time, Natsu would gaze at Happy with this loving look…

"Here," Lucy held the cat out for him to grab.

"Thanks," he beamed, taking the cat into his arms.

"Well bye," she awkwardly waved before she started walking.

"Wait up!" the boy raced after her, "What should we name him?"

"I think you mean, _What should I name him_ ' and to answer your question, I don't know…that's entirely up to you since he's your cat."

"Huh?" Natsu stopped walking.

But Lucy kept walking, "I'm letting you keep him. He's all yours."

"But why?" he seemed completely taken aback by this.

"Does it matter why?" Lucy laughed. "He's yours."

"But—Thank you," he sounded truly grateful as he caught up with her once again.

They walked in silence.

He looked deep in thought.

She wanted to ask what he was thinking of, but decided it was best not to bother him.

"Well this is my house…" Lucy gestured with her hand.

"I live across the park," Natsu stated as he stared at her house.

"Hmm," Lucy teasingly smirked, "I thought you said you weren't walking me home?"

The boy's eyes widened and she could have sworn she saw his cheeks darken. He looked away as he muttered, "I changed my mind…"

Lucy giggled, "Well see you at school on Monday…"

She opened her front door with her key and just as she was about to walk in, he said, "Happy."

"What?" Lucy whirled back around.

"The cat, I'm naming him Happy," he grinned.

"Why?" she titled her head. "Strange name…"

"Because I haven't felt this happy in a long time," he simply stated and then with a heartwarming smile, he said, "Thanks, Lucy."

Her heartrate speed up, "You're welcome."

And she quickly slammed her front door shut, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "What was that?"

 _Natsu_ …she sighed.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hehe, hope you all liked this oneshot!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
